Babysitting!
by Chloe-Chloe
Summary: Edward and Bella babysit  Becky and Kian, but get  abit jealous! Read to see what happens! Episode 2 of my fluff story oneshots!


**A/n Episode 2!**

**Babysitting.**

" Do we have to?" He asked.

" Yes, we have to! " I told him " I need the money!"

" I'll give you money"

" But then I'll have to pay you back, so this is so much easier"

He starts to grumble, too low for my ears to hear.

I pulled up in front of the small little cottage. Mom has a old friend here who's stuck for a babysitter, so I offered to help. She has two little kids, one little boy, Kian. Becky has cute little brown curly locks. They're 4 year old twins.

I jump out of the cab, Edward's hand outstretched, an offer I could never refuse. We walked up to the house and knocked lightly on the door. The door opened almost immedietly.

" Oh, Bella! You're here! Ok, the kids go to bed at eight. There's some food in the fridge for some pasta. Um, the numbers are on the counter, call me if you need anything. You don't mind giving them a bath, do you?" The woman at the door said. Her name was Anne.

" Not at all. You enjoy yourselve" I told her.

"Thanks again Bella" She gave one worried look at Edward and was gone.

I turned around and got a fright when I saw two pairs of big innocent blues eyes staring up at me. The two kids.

" Why are they staring ?" Edward whispered low in my ear. I giggled.

I knelt down beside them and said,  
>" Hi, I'm Bella. I'm gonna stay with you tonight while your mommy is out." The little boy smiled at me. The little girl's face was blank.<p>

I stood up again.

" This is Edward," I put my arm around his waist, and he done the same to me.

" Hi Edward" The little girl smiled up at him. Kian put his arms up, to be picked up, so I did. Becky started to chat away to Edward. She reached up his arms, like her older brother. Edward stiffened.

" Bella, my skin " He said.

I laughed " Edward, she's not going to realise"

"Well, I don't know about this stuff" He said akwardly, clearly not comfortable with this situation. He picked her up gently, keeping her at arms length. She looked at him questioningly.

I couldn't stop my self from laughing. " No, Edward! Hold her against your chest " He smiled, embarassed.

Becky seemed to be confused by his skin at first, but didn't comment on it.

" Alright" I said " I'm gonna make dinner"

" Can I help?" Kian asked.

" Ok" I told him " Do you wanna help, Becky?"

" No" She said, sounding a bit angry " I want to play with Edward"

"Edward's gonna help me though, aren't you?" I looked up at him desperatley. I didn't want to be left alone in this strangers house.

" Of co-" Edward started, only to be interrupted by Becky.

" No, he's not! He's gonna pway with me!" She said so loud that she was close to yelling.

"Ok," I whispered. How sad am I? I thought. Getting nervous over Becky having a crush on Edward.

" Bella, are you su-" Edward was interrupted again.

" C'mon Edward!" Becky screamed.

" Bella, I need to go" Kian whispered in my ear.

" Edward?" I asked him, knowing that I heard.

" No, I want Bella!" Kian said.

" Ok.." I don't have much experience with kids. I lied when I said I offered to help Anne, my Mom kind of made me.

I walked him to the bathroom. He pulled me inside it and, well, done his buisness. I helped him clean his hands. He ran out the door, pulling me along.

" Let's make dinner! Let's make dinner!" He chanted over and over. I searched the fridge for the food to make pasta. I made the pasta ( A/N I don't really feel like getting into that, sorry!) and served it on the table. Becky looked at it disgusted ( probably because I made it ) while Kian gobbled it down. Becky refused to eat it.

" No way! I want Edward to make my dinner!" She protested. I sighed.

"What if I eat some Becky?" Edward said. I looked at him shocked.

" Maybe" She answered. Edward picked up a pasta piece, and wrinkled his nose. When he was aware of his actions, he smiled apolagetically at me, not meaning to critisise my food. He placed it in his mouth and swallowed unwillingly.

Becky smiled and began to eat up her food. Kian kissed my cheek, thanking me. I smiled down at him while Edward gritted his teeth. Laughing, I went into the sitting room to put a DVD on for the kids. I found Beauty and The Beast. I decided not to put that on, incase Edward compared himself to the beast. Tangled ( A/N Don't aske me why) was the DVD I decided on. Kian watched quietly, but he started rubbing my knee during the film, making me laugh. Edward had his arm around me. Becky snuggled under him. It was my turn to gritt my teeth.

The movie finished. I checked the time, 7: 03. Perfect, I can give them a bath and read them a story before they have to go to bed at 8:00. I got the bath running and Kian helped. He poured the bubble bath in and played with the rubber ducks. I called Edward and Becky up. I hesitated to get them in the bath, not knowing how to start. I went to Becky first, but she wanted Edward to help her. Kian grabbed my hand to help him. He raised his hands above his head so I pulled his shirt over his head.

Now for his trousers. I know he's only young, but it still seemed akward. I unbuttoned them and he done the rest. He jumped in the bath, splashing a little. Becky was already in,giggling to Edward. Edward just smiled akwardly. I leaned my head against his shoulder. H esupported my waist. The kids splashed and giggled. Becky " flirted" with Edward. Why am I jealous of her? Edward and I got them in their pajamas before eight and they were asleep before we actually could readx them a story.

We crept downstairs and lay on the couch, me inbetween Edwards legs, my head laying on his chest. H e stroked my hair.

" Becky took a liking to you" I told him, he just chuckled.

" Look at you getting jealous" He said

" I'm not jealous"

" Are you sure?" He teased " Kian seemed to like you too"

" Now you're jealous!" I accused him.

We talked and talked and it ended up in a fight about who loved eachother more. I lost by falling asleep.

**A/N Hope you liked it! It didn't seem to make sense when I was writing it! Tell me if it did to you! In a review maybe? ( wink wink)**

**Tell me if you want more fluff oneshots and give ideas! **

**Review!**

\/

\/

\/


End file.
